Walkthrough: Minigames
As one of the two central hubs of Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy, Abydos has four separate Minigames: A Simon-says like sequence matcher, target practice, a memory game, and the Corridor of Champions. Heliopolis has three more. Sorkin's Sequence Shack Successful sequences score scarabs! The sequence shack is one of the easiest minigames, perhaps THE easiest, due to requiring no special items like the other three and has no time limit. Chances are you've encountered something similar to this minigame in the Mysterious Location and Anubis Tower as a puzzle lock. Simply look at the pattern as it lights up, and repeat it. Level one has three lights, level two has four, and level three has five. (Unlike the others, Sorkin has no known real or mythological counterpart, though his model was previously used in a dropped character.) Tefnut's Target Tavern This minigame is essentially a shooting gallery, and requires the use of the Blowpipe. Hit as many of the targets as you can, while avoiding red-marked ones, and get your score as high as you can within the time limit. (oddly, Tefnut is female in the original mythology, while this version is male) Paneb's Pair Matching Place Like the accuracy minigame, this game requires the use of the blowpipe. The goal is to get as many matches as you can within the time limit. (Paneb is mentioned in a papyrus sample as a chief workman whom several other people complained about. This papyrus gives clues as to the Kemetic judicial system) Corridor of Champions The most difficult for most players, the corridor minigame requires the agility granted by the Wings of Ibis. Dodge the moving walls and platforms, smash the four statues set into alcoves, and reach the end within the time limit. *Level One: Time is 100 seconds. All statues are at bottom level. *Level Two: Time is 200 seconds. Some statues are at medium height. *Level Three: Time is 300 seconds. One Statue is at the corridor's highest level, another is at medium level, and the remaining two are at the bottom on the left and right. (while unnamed, the Gauntlet Man is reminiscent of the water god Sobek, and is generally hated for his minigame.) Athlete's Swimming Challenge Along South Beach in Heliopolis, the Athlete challenges Sphinx to swim through various checkpoints in under 78 seconds. As a reward, Sphinx gets the Crocodile Scales. Athlete's Obstacle Course Held in the Cursed Palace Area, the player must maneuver through the various obstacles in 78 seconds. The Athlete will give a Gold Ankh Piece as a prize. Athlete's Running Challenge The most tricky of Heliopolis' challenges, this is a race involving Aten Sun Discs from [[Heliopolis Point to South Beach. While exploring South Beach, one may notice a lamp hanging from a cliff face that seems to do nothing if struck. This lamp is actually the main focus of this minigame. Run along the Sun discs, strike the lamp, and race back in under 78 seconds to win. Missing or touching the water even once is enough to cause failure. The Athlete gives a Gold Ankh Piece as a reward. Category:Walkthrough